


Why Felix Hates Adrien

by DeathStorm908



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Blackmail, F/M, Felix Episode, Gabriel isn't the only bad parent in the family, Hentai, Multi, One Shot, Other, Past Bad Experiences with Porn, Prostitution, Sadrien with a happy ending, This kid has issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathStorm908/pseuds/DeathStorm908
Summary: (This was mostly written based off of the trailer for the Felix episode in season 3, before the episode came out).After the events of the episode Felix, Adrien sits down with his friends to explain why Felix was such a jerk to them, but as he talks, it just leads to more questions about Adrien's past, and unpacking a lot of things he's been struggling to keep secret.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	Why Felix Hates Adrien

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings:  
Underage kid exposed to adults having kinky sex.  
Mentions of non-consensual sex, but it's not violent.  
Mentions of Hentai type tentacle monsters.  
Actual Smut in here too.

Adrien’s heart is pounding as he enters the Dupain-Cheng’s living room. Alya, Rose, and Juleka are already there setting up the table for lunch, while Marinette is getting the food ready. Adrien’s heart skips a beat at the sound of Nino closing the door behind him.

“Hey Bro, I got your back, it’ll be ok.”

Adrien gives Nino a half-hearted smile, “Thanks Bro.”

Adrien stays frozen in place while everyone sits down at the table and starts eating.

Marinette looks at him with concern in her eyes, “A-adrien! You, um, eat, ready talk!”

Alya puts her hand on Marinette’s shoulder, “What she means is you should sit down and eat, you don’t have to talk until you’re ready.”

Adrien smiles at them, “Thanks.” He quietly walks over to his seat and sits down and stares at his lunch. He slowly grabs a macaroon and plops it into his mouth, ‘_Oh! Passionfruit._’ “Thanks Marinette, Passionfruit is the best.” Adrien looks back at his plate and sighs, before looking back up at Marinette. “I know Felix hurt Alya, Rose, and Juleka enough to get them akumatized, but did he hurt you too?”

“Um, yeah, sort of.” Adrien frowns at that, “B-but it’s not your fault and it’s no big deal.”

“But it is my fault, and anyone hurting you is a big deal. He only hurt you guys because he hates me.”

“Why does he hate you, A-adrien?”

“Well, it’s complicated, but it started before I was born. You know how my mother was an actress?”

“Y-yeah?”

“Well, my aunt Amelie is also an actress, but my mother got all of the good parts, even though they were identical twins. Mother even played both parts of a set of twins in a movie once. I overheard my parents talking once when I was little, and I guess nobody wants to work with my aunt because she’s hard to deal with on top of being a worse actress than my mother.” Adrien takes a bite of a croissant. 

Nino hesitates, unsure if he should let Adrien to continue on his own, or if he needs a push, after a minute he makes up his mind. “Ok, that sucks for her, but that doesn’t explain why Felix tried to ruin you.”

“Well, a few years ago, I w-was…” tears start spilling out of his eyes.

He suddenly feels a petit hand covered in calluses holding his own hand. Marinette smiles encouragingly, “Its ok Adrien. We’re all your friends and we all l-l-love you v-very much!”

Adrien’s heart swells at the declaration and he smiles brightly at Marinette before he returns to a frown. He takes a deep breath as his lip quivers, “W-well, I was looking up movies, and played one of them, and, and…” Adrien lets out a sob.

The friends look at each other in bewilderment, while they wait for Adrien to continue.

Breathing unevenly, Adrien continues, “W-well, in the movie, th-they w-were, um, n-naked and d-doing t-things toeachother.”

Juleka reaches across the table and puts her hand on Adrien’s, “Do you mean the movie was porn?”

Adrien nods a yes, and then pulls his hand away and covers his face as he sobs. “It… it was so wrong… It’s one of the things that has already ruined me, why does Felix have to do more?” He lets out another sob.

“Adrien, there’s a lot of weird, gross, and disturbing porn out there, but there’s also a lot of really good porn too.”

Marinette, Nino, and Alya all look at Juleka in shock.

“What? Why are you guys so surprised?”

Nino responds, “I-um-I” and turns away from Juleka and concentrates on Adrien.

Juleka rolls her eyes, “You’ve all met my mom. One day, the girls were talking about cute boys, and I realized I wasn’t interested in any of the boys, but I did think a few of the girls were cute. I really just wanted to be normal, and not stand out, so I was really wanted to like boys and was hoping that I just hadn’t met my type yet. When I got home, I told my mom I was confused and didn’t know what was right. Mom said I should watch some porn and explore my sexuality, so I did, and I realized naked woman are really hot, and naked men are gross.”

Marinette’s eyes widen in realization. “Oh my god, Juleka, didn’t you come out as a lesbian like 5 years ago? So that means you’ve been watching porn since before then? Wait! Don’t you share a room with Luka?”

Juleka rolls her eyes, “Mom found me a pretty tame site to use, so I didn’t find anything I couldn’t handle at the time. And yes, sharing a bedroom can be a major buzzkill, and it’s always awkward when we walk in on each other.”

“Eeep!” Marinette hides her face behind her hands, “S-so-so Luka l-likes that kind of st-stuff too?” Marinette looked at the others, and she noticed that while Alya and Nino were mildly embarrassed by this conversation, Rose wasn’t the least bit embarrassed. ‘_Rose has probably had this discussion before, and without little siblings to take care of, they’ve probably had a lot more s-sex than Alya and Nino._’ That thought brought another round of blushing to Marinette’s face.

“But anyway, Adrien,” Juleka looks back at Adrien, who’s been sort of out of it the last few minutes, “if you find the right porn, it can be really fun.”

Adrien suddenly slams his fist on the table, “There’s nothing fun about it. It’s wrong, it’s disgusting, the world would be better without porn. She should be ashamed!” Adrien let’s out another sob.

Juleka straightens up, “Hey! What’s wrong with you? It’s not cool to slut shame! Literally everyone has sex, it’s how you were born, so there’s nothing wrong with it, and there’s nothing wrong with porn.”

“I’m never going to have sex, and or course there’s something wrong with it, otherwise he wouldn’t have reacted that way!”

The others look at each other, making sure they all heard the same thing. Nino decided to step up, “Hey Bro, who is he, and how did he react?”

“My-my Father. I didn’t understand what was happening in the stupid porn, so as a stupid little kid, I went to my parents to stupidly ask them about it.” The group collectively inhaled as they waited for him to continue. “I found my Father first, and I showed him the video. He was furious, and when my Mother entered the room, he walked up to her and slapped her really hard. Mother started crying, and they started yelling at each other, and then they started throwing things at each other. By the time they were too tired to fight anymore, they were covered in cuts and bruises.”

“Dude, that’s really messed up, but, um, it also doesn’t make sense. Why was pops so angry?”

“Oh… I guess I forgot to mention it. The-the w-woman in the video, she looked just like Mother, and was using her name. It turns out it was my aunt, pretending to be Mother. But, that’s how I found the video, because I wanted to watch her movies.”

“Shit dude, that’s really fucked up.”

This time Alya holds Adrien’s hand. “Yeah, that is fucked up, but I still don’t understand. What does this have to do with Felix hating you?”

“Oh. It’s because of that video, my parents called up my aunt and screamed at her, and then cut of the money they were giving her.”

Marinette puts her hand on Adrien’s wrist, since Alya is still holding his hand, and she uses her thumb to gently rub circles on it. “Adrien, it’s not your fault that you want to watch the movies your mom stars in, and it’s not your fault you showed your parents that video. It’s your aunt’s fault for pretending to be your mother.”

Rose chirps in, “So Felix hates you because he has a shitty mom and your parents aren’t sharing their money?”

Marinette mouth gaps at Rose, she’s never heard the girl curse before. She really hasn’t spent enough time with Kitty Section since they started doing regular gigs.

“Well, that’s part of it. It’s also that I have the better life.” The group frowns at him, knowing how miserable he generally is. “The reason that my parents were paying them, was because Felix isn’t my cousin, he’s actually my h-half-brother.” Everyone’s eyes bug out as they look at him. “Once, I overheard my parents talking, well, screaming, because it was another one of their fights, and it turns out that sometimes when my mom was out acting, my aunt was meeting my Father and sleeping with him.”

“Dude, that’s messed up.”

“What’s more messed up, was that she was pretending to be my Mother.” Adrien starts crying again, “My Mother kept yelling, ‘How couldn’t you tell us apart?’. My Aunt, she blackmailed my parents, she gets money, and the scandal isn’t leaked to the media.”

Marinette pats his wrist that she’s holding, “A-Adrien, but why’d they pay her? By pretending to be your mother, she raped your father. She should be in jail.”

Alya sighs, “Girl, it’s basically impossible to prove. In the end, it comes down to he said, she said, and many people have trouble believing that a guy could be raped. Either way, it would be a scandal that might damage the company.”

Adrien wipes his tears away, though his breathing is still uneven, “I’m not sure, but they might have had consensual sex as well. I had a nightmare once, and so I got up, I went to see my parents, and when I opened the door, I saw Father having sex with two of my Mother. But, that might have also been part of my nightmare, because another time, the same thing happened, and I saw Mother having sex with two of my Father, and I don’t think Father has a twin, and the last time I had that nightmare, is definitely wasn’t real.” Adrien stares down at his hands while tears quietly leak from his eyes again, this time it looks like he’s struggling to hold back.

The group looks at each other, silently discussing what to do with their eyes, and eventually all eyes land on Marinette. “A-adrien, have you talked to a therapist about all of this?”

Adrien lets out a broken laugh, ”Father would never allow that. Not only does he not have normal human emotions, but if someone saw me, it’d hurt the company.”

“Oh” Marinette’s eyes fall to her hands and she looks dejected, until suddenly she lifts her eyes in determination. “Adrien, you know we’ll always be here for you, right? You can tell us anything. Even if we can’t fix the past, talking about these things can help start the healing.”

Adrien generally smiles at Marinette, “Thanks Princess; that means a lot to me.”

Marinette squeaks as her face turns Ladybug red, ‘_He called me Princess, he gave me a cutesy nickname… wait, that’s what Chat calls me, could he be? Nope, nope, nope, not going there. If he is Chat, I’d have to take back his Miraculous because it’s too dangerous for me to know his identity But wait, I'm the Guardian now, if I choose a new Black Cat, I’ll know their identity as well, so that won’t fix anything. Maybe it’ll be best if I move to Tibet and become a monk, and just teleport when Akuma’s attack. Wait, that doesn’t fix anything, and I won’t be able to be with Adrien. Wait, I don’t actually know that he is Chat, and haven’t I seen them at the same time?_’

Seeing as Marinette isn’t going to say anything anytime soon, Alya flips back to a previous page in her notebook, the sound of the page turning catches Adrien’s attention and his eyes widen in horror, “Alya, you can’t report any of this! Father will pull me out of school!”

Alya responds gently, “Hey, it’s ok, none of this is going to leave this room. I just wanted to make sure to keep track of my questions, you can burn these pages before we leave today.”

Adrien puts his hand on his chest, trying to slow down his heart as he exhales. “Ok. So um, what questions do you have?”

“Hm, so first, why are you so sure that Felix hates you because he’s jealous?”

Marinette huffs at that, ‘_She’s usually so quick to assume jealousy._’

“Well, um, a few months ago his step-father was arrested and sent to prison.”

“Oh, what did he do?”

“He was a producer of the pornos that my Aunt was in, that’s how they met.”

“Ok, but um, that’s not what I meant. Why was he arrested?”

“I don’t really want to talk about that right now.”

“Ok, but um, does Felix blame you for his arrest?”

“No.”

“Do you really think that Felix’s dad being arrested caused him to be jealous of you.”

Adrien sighs, “No, it’s because I really do have a better life than him. Not only do I have more money and more stuff, but, um.”

Marinette rubs his hand reassuringly, “It’s ok Adrien, take your time.”

“Well, um, one time when we were younger, we decided to play a prank on our parents. We switched clothes, and then didn’t notice. When it was time to leave, my Aunt took me with her, even though I tried to protest. Since they don’t actually live in Paris, they were staying in a one bed hotel room and well,” Adrien sobs again, “sh-she made me stay in the closet. She also kept inviting men over. I recognized a few of them as heads of other fashion houses, there were also a few people in the movie industry, and a few politicians. They all,” another sob let’s out, “they all gave her m-money, and then acted like sh-she was my m-mother. Some of them slapped her, others tied her up, some made her ch-choke on their c-cocks. I tried to not pay attention, and covered my ears, but one time after it got quiet; I poked my head out of the closet, and saw my aunt covered in c-c-fluids. She took her fingernail, and scraped some of it off of her b-b-breast, and then licked it off her finger. The sound she made, she moaned like she was eating a mango.”

“A Mango?”

“Yeah, mangos used to be my favorite fruit, until I saw someone eating one and they moaned like that. I haven’t been able to eat mangos since. I lived in that hell for three days, until I managed to escape the hotel room, and eventually found the police. They took me home, and Felix was sent back to his mother.”

Juleka pulls her hair out of her eye, “Geez, fuck that shit. Felix should just move out.”

“Actually, that might be in the cards for him. The official reason he was here this weekend, was so he could do a photoshoot and make some money. Unofficially, I’ve been falling behind in Piano and Chinese recently, and I’m pretty this was Father’s way of reminding me that I’m replaceable.”

Marinette’s eyes bugged out, “Adrien, he can’t possibly be thinking that, you’re father is cold but-”

“He’s told me that severally times, though he’s only said that when he’s been wasted, so maybe he doesn’t remember.”

Marinette frowns, “Oh. You deserve better than your family. If you want, I’m sure my parents would love to adopt you.”

Alya types something into her phone, and then Marinette’s phone chimes, and Marinette squeaks as her face turns red. Alya smirks at the response. “Ok Sunshine, I’ve got another question for you. So, earlier, you said that you’re never going to have sex, is that because of all of your bad memories?”

“Yeah. Whenever someone talks about sex stuff, I feel sick. I can’t even imagine doing any of that. I’ve actually vomited a couple times after hearing the guys talking in the locker room.” Adrien’s voice is wobbling again, “I can’t even… when I’m by myself. I want to have a home filled with kids, but how can I have kids if I can’t even- what woman would want to marry me if I can’t even make her happy? I’m such a mess.”

Alya reveals a mischievous smirk, “If you can’t see a therapist, maybe you can get over your issues with some exposure therapy.”

“What do you mean?”

“You choose someone you trust, and you get used to talking about this with them, and even doing more than talking. They’ll make sure to not push you too hard, and eventually you’ll be cured.”

“I can’t ask anyone to do that! I’ll scare them away like I scared Mother away.”

Another round of gasps fill the table, and the others look at each other again. It’s been exhausting for them, they can’t even imagine how tired Adrien is.

Marinette breaks the silence, “Adrien, why do you think it’s your fault?”

Adrien’s too tired to cry anymore, “Because, well, I was looking for new anime to watch, and I found something that sounded interesting, so I played it. Before it really started, Mother walked into the room and started talking to me. The next thing I knew, she asked me what I was watching, and I turned to look, and there was some kind of tentacle monster r-raping a girl.” 

Juleka rolls her eyes, “Yeah, you’re not ready to watch Hentai.”

“It was pretty gross, and I quickly turned it off, but then my mom gave me a lecture about it. That night I had another nightmare, and in the dream, I went to see my parents, and I saw Mother in her room with a tentacle monster. It ripped her clothes off, and then put two tentacles in between her legs, and one in her mouth, and then lifted her up into the air. In my nightmare, I ran away after that, back to my bed again. A few days later, Mother left us without a word and hasn’t returned. If only I was a better son, she’d still be here.“

“Adrien, there’s probably a lot of things going on that your parents didn’t tell you about. You can’t blame yourself for your mom. Even if that was the reason she left, which I don’t think is true, it’s her job as a mom to take care of you, so she failed her job, not you.”

Adrien shakes his head, “Father told me that she left because of my inappropriate cartoon, but that he’s doing everything to bring her back.”

Marinette’s eyes burn in defiance, “That’s fucking BS. He has no right to throw that kind of blame on a child, and if there’s someone that drove her away, it’s probably him. Adrien, you’re a great son and a great person, it’s your mother and father that are terrible at being parents. There’s no arguing that fact. If you try, I’ll beat you up. Are we clear?”

“Yes Mam!”

“Ok, I think we’ve talked about this enough for today, but if you want, we can talk about this more later. We really want to be there for you Adrien, you deserve to be happy.”

Adrien smiles, “Thanks Marinette.”

“Oh wow, that’s messed up.”

The group turns to Alya whose looking at her phone, “Hey Babe, what’s messed up?”

“I found this article about Felix’s step-dad being arrested.”

Adrien freezes.

“‘Renaldo Culpa, one of Frances leading adult-film producers, has been arrested yesterday on the charges of filming and raping his underage daughter, a daughter that he shared with his first wife, Isabella Rosa, who made her start in the adult-film industry acting in his films. Renaldo is currently married to adult-film star Amelie Graham de Vanily, and step-father to Felix Graham de Vanily.’

Hm, this Isabella woman in the picture looks familiar.”

Marinette leans over the table, “Can I see? Hm, she does look familiar. Wait, isn’t this Lila’s mother?”

“Girl, really? Her name is Rosa, not Rossi. You really have to get over your jealousy of Lila.”

Adrien turns to look at Alya, “Wait, why do you think Marinette is jealous of Lila?”

“Because, of, um, reasons that I can’t tell you.”

Adrien lets out a sigh, “I really thought you guys would have figured out that Lila really is lying about everything by now.”

“What-”

“And that is Lila’s mother in the photo. I figured out everything after Lila first arrived. I thought she looked familiar to me, and after doing some research, I figured it out. After the trial was over, Lila and her mother changed their last name, and they moved into the city. Her mother isn’t even a diplomate; when she moved, she started working as a secretary at some company.”

“Dude, if that’s true, why didn’t you tell us?”

“I thought she was just ashamed or something, and was lying to make friends. I felt bad for her, and I figured after a while, she’d stop or people would figure it out, but after she got Marinette expelled, I blackmailed her into getting Marinette back in school.”

Marinette squeaks, “You did that for me?”

“Of course Marinette, you do so much for all of us, it’s the least I could do.”

Marinette narrows her eyes, “Was there any proof that Lila was actually raped by her father?”

“I didn’t see anything, but like someone said earlier, it’s a he said, she said situation, they wouldn’t have sent him to prison without evidence.”

“But she’s a really convincing liar, she did manage to get me expelled, and then un-expelled without the teachers being disappointed in her.”

“Oh, but, would she really go that far? Against her own father?”

“Of course she would, she’s a vindictive psyco. She threatens and goes after anyone that doesn’t worship her.”

“Threaten?”

“Look how she got akumatized on Heroes’ Day, just because the city threw a parade for Ladybug and the other heroes. She would have probably gotten rid of her dad because he wouldn’t raise her allowance or something. You know what? I’m going to talk to the prosecutor right now and figure this out.” Marinette stands up and leaves the room while the rest are stunned.

* * *

As it turns out, there was actually no proof for Lila’s claims against her father, though, that wasn’t enough for the prosecutor to try and get a repeal.

Marinette and friends then spent the next couple of weeks, recording all of Lila’s lies, and collecting all of the evidence to disprove them. Marinette took this evidence to the defense attorney for Lila’s father. Apparently, he ignored the father’s claim that Lila was a prolific liar, that the father personally taught her how to lie, but now he decided to reinvestigate that angle. A few days later, Lila received a call from her father in prison, and her father begged for her to help him get out, and she just mocked him while confessing to everything. Since that conversation was recorded, her father was released from prison, and she was sent to juvenile prison, on several counts of perjury.

Naturally, as Lila was a rising star as a model for Gabriel brand, the media jumped on the story. The media also took the chance to ambush Adrien and ask him some questions about Lila.

Thankfully, Adrien’s friends helped him prepare for this. “I’ve never actually been friends with Ms. Rossi. No, I didn’t want to do any photoshoots with her, but I was forced to. She would always touch me in a way that made me uncomfortable, so I’d always go home afterwards and take a shower, but its ok, because I’m used to it. When you’re a model, people have to touch you all the time, even when you don’t want them too. It’s not just other models, but its hair and makeup as well. Oh, and then there’s the people that measure me for fittings, and the nutritionist that weighs me regularly in my underwear, and plans out my diet so I don’t gain an extra ounce and become too fat to model. Basically, everything about being a model is uncomfortable, but it’s what I have to do so that Father will let me continue to attend school and have friends.”

When story was just about Lila, Gabriel was furious, but after seeing Adrien’s interview, he was way beyond furious, so furious that it seems even Hawkmoth decided against akumatizing him.

Adrien suddenly found himself with more time to hang out with friends. Of course, whenever he was with friends, there would be someone with a camera taking pictures to prove that Adrien had friends.

* * *

Bonus:

Suddenly the trap door to Marinette’s room swings open, “What’d up Bitch!” As Alya enters the room, she sees a naked Marinette on her bed, frozen in horror. Marinette has one hand between her legs, while the other hand is holding her phone with a naked looking Adrien on a video call.

“IT’S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!”

“Really?! So you’re not having phone sex with Adrien?”

“NO! IT’S EXPOSURE THERAPY!”

“Ok, so, how long have you two been dating?”

“EXPOSURE THERAPY!”

“Uh huh, Adrien?”

“I, um, asked Marinette to help me get over my issues a few weeks ago.”

“So you’re not dating?”

“Uh, no?”

“Are you doing ‘exposure therapy’ with anyone else?”

“No.”

“Have you fucked Marinette yet?”

“What? She’s just a friend that’s um…”

“That explains why she’s been a thirsty ass bitch in heat recently. Hey Adrien, do you remember Luka?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Well, I’ve had multiple sources tell me that as great as Luka is at rocking it with a guitar, he’s also great at rocking it with his huge cock. I’ve even saw a couple ex-girlfriends and an ex-boyfriend beg Luka for one last time to rock the boat. It’s also an open secret that Luka has had a crush on Marinette for years, so here’s the deal, if you’re not here in ten minutes, mounting Marinette as her boyfriend, then I’m going to call Luka and he’ll absolutely destroy Marinette’s virgin pussy.”

A hissing sound comes through the phone, “Mine!” And then the call is disconnected.

Marinette’s hiding her face with her hands as she whines something.

“You worry too much, oh, and here’s some protection in case he doesn’t bring any.” Alya pulls a condom out of her bag and places it on the bed. “Do you want another one? We can call Luka over and it’ll be even better, he can teach Adrien a few tricks.”

Marinette whines “Alya! No!”

“Ok, maybe you’re not ready for a three-way yet, but that does give me an idea. Do you want anything before I go?”

“Um, could you cut up a mango for me and bring it up in a bowl?“

“Oh? And what are you going to do with a mango?” Alya suggestively wiggles an eyebrow.

“EXPOSURE THERAPY!”

Alya smirks, “Ok, right on it.” As Alya leaves the room she makes a call, “Hey Handsome, how do you feel about having a three-way tonight with Luka? Great, you call him and I’ll go pick up some things to get ready.”

* * *

Adrien enters Marinette’s room to find it dimly lit by candles. He starts climbing up the ladder to bed, to find the full view of his naked princess lying in wait for him. Her head is over by the ladder, and he notices that there’s a piece a fruit held between her lips, another on each of her nipples, and more fruit trailing down her body. “Um, what’s this?”

Keeping the piece of fruit held between her lips, the best response she could do was, “Xps hrph.”

Adrien reaches out to take the fruit out of her mouth, and Marinette turns her head away. Unsure what to do, he pulls his hand away. Marinette’s hand reaches out and gently touches his lips, and then points to the fruit. It takes a moment, but then Adrien’s eyes widen in realization, “Oh, you want me to eat the fruit off of you?”

Marinette nods in agreement.

Adrien looks at the lips holding the fruit as he considers the situation, ‘_I always dreamed my first kiss would be a reenactment of that upside-down Spider-Man kiss with Ladybug, it’s not quite the same even if it is upside-down, but Marinette like this is way sexier than Ladybug ever was. Fuck It!_’ Adrien parts his lips as he slowly leans over. He notices Marinette tilting her head to get a better angle, and then closing her eyes. He feels the fruit touching his lips, so he opens his mouth a little wider and continues until his lips land on Marinette’s lips. As he starts to kiss Marinette, the fruit is pushed into his mouth, and he feels Marinette’s tongue licking his lips. “Mango?”

Marinette smiles dreamily at Adrien, “Exposure Therapy.” Marinette shakes her head, “I mean, I’m going to help you get over your mango problem. You just have to eat the mango off of me, and make sure you clean up all of the juices off of me as well.”

The logical part of Adrien’s brain would have thought this was a bad idea, that he should ease into the mango thing a bit slower, but he hasn’t been thinking all that logically recently. The more time Marinette spent helping him with his problems, the more feral he’s thoughts have been.

Adrien lowers his head and starts licking the disgusting mango juice from Marinette’s lips, and then he proceeds to kiss her. He gently sucks Marinette’s top lip, until he’s sure he’s removed all of the mango that he can, before he proceeds to suck on Marinette’s bottom lip.

“Mmm” Marinette lifts her hand up and feels Adrien’s upside down chin, and then her hand down, gently caressing his neck, fingers sliding down until she finds his shirt. “What’s this still doing here?”

Adrien straightens up and with disgust he looks down at his prison of clothing. Faster than ever in his life, his clothes are removed and thrown across the room. Adrien growls, “Fixed.”

Marinette agrees with a “Mmm, hmm”, and she starts to feel his muscular chest.

Adrien leans over Marinette again, and gives her a deep kiss. He starts to explore her mouth with his tongue, when she suddenly but gentle pushes him away. “If you spend the whole night kissing me, then you’ll never get around to cleaning the mango off of me, and I’ll end up a sticky mess. You don’t want me to be a sticky mess, now do you?” After a brief pause, Marinette continues, though a bit flustered, “Not that there’s anything wrong with being sticky, if you want me to be, that is. I just thought you’d want to do that honor yourself. But you don’t have to do that if you don’t want mmfhm.” Adrien silences her with another kiss.

Adrien starts to kiss her jaw, and then slowly peppers kisses down her neck. Adrien kisses a spot on Marinette that tickles, she lets out a quiet squeak as she struggles to stop the rest of her body from reacting, which would knock the mango off. Adrien kisses the spot a few more times before he nuzzles it.

Marinette whines, “Pleeeasse keep moving. If you don’t, I’ll make a mess.”

She can hear the smirk in his voice, “Oh? But I’m looking forward to turning you into a mess.”

“I, um, I, just goooo, pleeease!”

Adrien continues down Marinette’s body, kissing her collarbone before giving it a small bite. He looks down her body to see his goal, but the view is blocked by pieces of mango. Adrien stares at the mango, willing it to move, but it doesn’t, so he growls at.

“Why are you growling?” Marinette lets out a moan.

“The mango is defiling your body, and I don’t want to share it with anything.” Adrien moves up a bit and eats the next mango piece off of Marinette’s nipple, “Mine!” He then slowly licks the mango juice off of her.

“Ah”

Adrien then begins to suck on her nipple, watching as she resists against her body’s desire to move, and then gives it a gentle bite.

* * *

Bonus x2 (a few weeks later):

When Luka received a message saying that Marinette needed some help with a project, he wasn’t sure what to expect, but it certainly wasn’t Adrien lying naked on Marinette’s bed, with his hands bound with a… jumprope? There are several little… people? On top of Adrien. The only clothing they have is covering their arms, legs and face. The arms and legs are almost totally black, with a pink line and then a grey that fades to nothing. The rest of their bodies are totally bare. They have their hair balled up as little… mouse ears? Oh, she’s a mouse hero.

There’s a mouse on each on Adrien’s nipples, playing with them. There’s a mouse up by Adrien’s ear whispering something into it. There’s a mouse tickling Adrien’s feet, and there’s a few mice licking, massaging, and climbing over Adrien’s erect cock. Adrien’s hips are gyrating as he moans.

Speaking of moaning, there’s a final mouse sitting on Adrien’s bottom lip. She’s spread eagle, and is making squeaking moans as Adrien is slowly licking her. Each taste bud teases her with the promise of entering her, pushing in between her folds, before moving up and rubbing past her clit. With so many taste buds, each lick repeats this several times. Pressure building as it presses into the folds, slides up, and then rubs her clit, over and over again. The mousinette is using everything she has to hold off on her orgasm, she doesn’t know when she decided this was a contest, but is now, and she’s determined to have the other mice make him cum first.

Finally noticing another presence in the room is enough of a distracting to disrupt her focus. Her head arches back as she squeaks in pleasure. Having finally claimed victory over the little mousinette, Adrien lets down his focus so he can release as well.

One of the mousinettes is riding the tip of Adrien’s cock, having her legs on either side of it, and using her hands to hold the tip to balance herself, she uses her pussy to spread around Adrien’s precum. Suddenly, Adrien’s cock twitches, and then ejaculates, the force of which sends the mousinette flying off and landing on Adrien’s stomach. Adrien raises his head to get a better angle, and sees her covered in cum. The other mousinettes scamper over and start cleaning her up by eating the cum off of her. The sight fills Adrien up with a mixed feeling of pride and pleasure. ‘_My Lady knows me too well_’. For the first time in maybe his life, or at least as long as he can remember, he feels fulfilled and truly happy, with all of his nightmares behind him. Adrien lets his head rest back on the pillow, planning of drifting off to sleep, when he notices Luka standing in the room staring.

“Hi, I, um, heard you guys needed help with something?”

Adrien growls, “Mine!”

“Yeah, it looks like you’ve got things handled; I’ll be heading out now.” With that, Luka scampers away, hearing what he thinks are several voices squeaking "EXPOSURE THERAPY!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Gabriel does blame Adrien for Emily's coma even though she was getting sick after using the Peacock too much to have sex with Sentimonsters.


End file.
